The Nightmare Never Ends
by ToboeWoofWoof
Summary: Italy is haunted by something...something that will never let go. Can he fight this, or will he fall? Can Germany and Japan help him, or is he doomed to his demise? Rated K for later violence and some language. It gets a little religious later on. Human names are used in here. This is my first published story, so sorry for a bad summary. I own the story, nothing more.
1. Prologue

_There are things we are able to forget, but what about those we cans hard to know. How painful are your memories? _

_Are we among those who can let go and breath on, never bringing it up again, and they get to move on without a doubt of the future._

_Or are we of those who could never let it go from the start? Are we those who remember things that bring us down to tears and break our hearts forever more? Do those memories take our breath away and kill us from the inside where we stand? Do they hurt us every time we try to fake a smile or move on? Why should they judge us if they cant stand up to. Fear, loneliness, broken hearts, being forgotten, why do we have these fears?_

_It see it themselves. They all act so stupid! Why can't you hear me?! I bleed, I cry out, I shout, but you cant see_

_Will you listen to my story?_

_Or will you turn away like the others?_


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmare Begins Now

All the little pieces…

It hurts.

CHAPTER ONE: Nightmare Begins Now…

That day felt like it happened so long ago.

When we were happy, carefree, able to touch each other's hands, hold them close, and laugh along to everything we knew. It felt so right to know they was there to help me up, to support me through everything I knew, to give me advice, to make me feel better, but it's vanished. Gone. Disappeared. Everyone I knew went away. Grandpa died, and that boy...he never came back...he promised, and I'm still waiting… "

Feliciano, get up." A voice shouted. Feliciano opened his eyes and squinted through the sudden light that felt like daggers to his sleepy eyes. His older brother Lovino was above him.

"You fell asleep on me, you bastard!" Lovino raged.

"S-sorry Fratello! I didn't mean it! I didn't sleep well last night." He replied, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Oh sure. That's too unlike you Feliciano." _He doesn't believe me...but it's true… _

_Feliciano...we are waiting for you...come on! Join us. We need you! WE ARE WATCHING YOU. YOU WILL COME…so soon… _

Feliciano bolted up in bed that night, sweating and breathing heavily. What are these dreams? What and why do they want me? Why? All these thoughts were going through his head, making him worry. He was shaking from fear, and unable to calm down about these things. This was the third night straight this dream had come to haunt him, making him afraid to sleep. He knew if he slept it would come back. Feliciano walked to the mirror on the other side of the room, and he put his hand to his head. What was going on? The young Italian glanced up at the mirror, and began to tremble in fear again. In the mirror was a dark being that resemble himself, but it was completely disassembled in darkness. It's face was pulled back in a huge grin, and it's eyes were gouged out, pouring blood. Feliciano pulled a shaking arm back and hit the mirror with all his strength, breaking it into little pieces, and cutting his fist in the process. He fell to his knees and held his bloody hand to his chest crying. Let it end…

Early the next morning, Ludwig walked into Feliciano's room to wake the "sleeping" Italian, and he was horrified when he opened the door. His younger friend was curled up on the floor crying and holding a bloody fist. Glass from the broken mirror surrounded the lifeless boy, and it was close enough to cut his body.

"Feliciano! What the hell happened here?!" Ludwig exclaimed, picking up the in-shock Italian. Feliciano gave no reply.

"Feliciano! Wake up!" He shouted again, and the younger man jolted out of his shock. His head turned slowly, and he looked at Ludwig.

"W-what happened?" He asked in a softer voice than usual.

"I'd like to know that! I come in and find you laying on the ground with a bloody hand and glass from the mirror everywhere. What did you do last night?!" The older man asked.

"A shadow...it was in the mirror. It wants me, and it won't leave me alone! It won't stop haunting my dreams, and now my mind is going!" Feliciano cried out, holding his head. Ludwig sighed and shook his head.

"You're probably just sick Feliciano. Are you sure you don't have a fever?" He asked, and the worried Italian's heart dropped. _He doesn't believe me...no one does_.

"I...I guess you're right. I'm sorry for worrying you. And if you could, can I have a day off from training?" He asked, and Ludwig nodded.

"Fine. Hurry up and dress so I can wrap up your hand." The older man mumbled, stepping out of the room. Feliciano stood up and looked at the shattered mirror, wondering if last night was real. Maybe he was just hallucinating...or was he?


	3. Chapter 2: It Appears

Leave me alone…

CHAPTER TWO: It Appears

_It's come to this…no one believes what I say. Am I going insane? Is it just a hallucination or more than that?_

Feliciano walked in his town, heading towards the direction of a church. He needed to know what was going on, if this was just a sickness or if something was truly wrong. If he could do this alone as a priest, he could find his answers.

The church was huge and hollow. It was closed, but he had the key to it, so he could enter whenever needed, and it was now. This is what he needed more than ever. It seemed eerie that no one was there besides him, but no one else could know what was going on. It must stay a secret until he knew exactly what it was.

Candles surrounded the front of the church where the priest spoke, and Feliciano walked over to them, lighting them one by one. Then, he dropped to his knees in the middle of the altar and put his hands to his chest.

"Reveal yourself. I know you are there." He murmured, and there was an evil laugh among the church. Though there was sunlight in the church, everything went black besides the candles' glow. Feliciano frantically glanced around, trying to find the source of the dark laughter. It was here. Now.

"You've finally come! You've come! You've come!" The demonic laughter and chanting grew louder and louder, making Feliciano fall over. His head ached as the screaming became too hard to bear. It was tearing him apart piece by piece.

"Stop…STOP!" He cried out desperately, and the chanting ended, but a shadow remained. It slowly took form of a darker version of the Italian, and it cackled aloud, it's voice mimicking his.

"You're mine now."

Ludwig was beginning to grow worried. His friend was still gone, and it was past seven in the evening. Soon, he decided it was time to search on his own. Feliciano was probably in the church with the priest, so he would go there. That was his only option now. He couldn't just forget about his friend, especially after last night. Ludwig was still wondering what had happened the night before, then triggered him to break the mirror. _What happened? _

Feliciano lay on the ground of the church, unable to move. His mind was completely taken over by this unknown entity that had stole his identity. He was hoping no one would come and see him like this. The entity could use his body and lash out at anyone it wanted to. _Please...just stay away…_


	4. Chapter 3: The Animal Inside

You will be ours…

CHAPTER THREE: The Animal Inside

"Get out of my head, please!" Feliciano called out. This entity was going too far.

"No...we want more. We want power. We will take over your friends. We will create our own, using you as our pawn…we will rule!" It rasped in the devilish voice, making the young man cower in fear. There wasn't much left he could do. The shadows would rule over his weak body.

Ludwig stepped through the church's unlocked doors, and he knew something was wrong when he found his friend's body laying on the aisle of the church. He quickly ran up, and the first thing he noticed was the young Italian's eyes. They were lifeless and a bloody red instead of the normal brown.

"Feliciano! Feliciano!" He shouted as loud as he could. He still did not move. He was too silent, and it was scaring the German to death. Ludwig refused to lose Feliciano. He refused to let it come to that. It would never head down that path. Ludwig lifted Feliciano up and put his ear to the Italian's chest, looking for even a faint heartbeat, something to know his friend was still alive, still here and not gone. There was just a little one, slow and unsteady. It slowly picked up speed as Feliciano began to wake up.

"L-Ludwig?" The young man asked in a hushed tone that was too unlike him.

"Feliciano, what the hell is going on with you?! You are worrying me to death!" Ludwig screamed, almost to the break of tears. He loved his dearest friend, and he couldn't take this anymore.

"I told you, but you didn't believe me. It's still here, Ludwig. It wants me, and I can't fight it. It won't leave me be, and I'm afraid it will kill me." Feliciano cried softly in the German's chest. Ludwig could feel his chest tightening. What if this wasn't a joke? What if everything he has been saying is real?

"You're joking, Feliciano. This isn't funny! Can't you see what you are doing?!" The man was trying to deny it. He was trying to brush it off as a sickness, something that could be cured. But this time it was beyond fixing.

"It's not a joke anymore. I thought the same, but I can't stay around you. It's still here, and it wants power. I can't imagine it hurting you. Please go away Ludwig, far away. I can't let it hurt you, not until I can control it." The young Italian said, looking up at him with a pain-filled smile.

"I won't leave you! I refuse to let this eat away at you. I won't let you die! Let it control me, but I will never leave you!" He cried back, tears now streaming down his face like thin rivers.

"It'll be okay. You can live without me, can't you? You were fine without me here, and I know you can live longer without me. Please do not worry for me. I will always be here watching you." Feliciano murmured softly, touching his dearest friend's face for the last time. "I'm sorry, but it's already killed me from the inside. It's taken over already. Please be well without me, okay Germany?" With a smile full of pure joy, the young Italian breathed his last breath. Ludwig's eyes were open in shock. His dearest friend, and now he realized his lover, was dead. This thing had gone too far.


	5. Chapter 4: This Will End Now

I will avenge your spirits.

CHAPTER FOUR: This Will End Now.

Ludwig screamed out in pain, sorrow, agony, and sadness.

There is no bringing the dead back to life, he knew that much, but he would have done anything to bring the younger male back. The Italian was his only light, his only reason to be happy in the world, the only reason he continued life. Without him, the German could never go on.

As he continued to cry, Kiku, another dear friend of Feliciano and Ludwig's walked in, and he was devastated by the sight.

"Ludwig?! What happened here?!" The Japanese man panicked, running to the two.

"It killed him. The demon killed him!" His friend shouted, looking above. The evil demon being slowly took shape, and it laughed loudly, shaking the whole church.

"If that is what you are talking about, then we must exorcise it. Though it may look real, it is nothing more than a spirit. Get the holy water, Ludwig, we will need it!" Kiku shouted, and Ludwig wiped away his tears, now ready for his revenge. Swiftly, he jumped up and grabbed the nearest bottle of holy water, then handed it to his friend.

"You think that will work?! You truly are fools!" The demon cackled aloud, landing on the altar. It's face held happiness. Soon, oh so soon, it would get what it wanted.

"Quickly, chant a prayer, Ludwig! It will weaken it! Then I can get a shot at it!" Kiku yelled, and the German obeyed.

_"Father, ours in Heaven,_

_Hallowed be your name;_

_Your Kingdom come;_

_Your will done,_

_As in Heaven, so on Earth._

_Give us today our daily bread,_

_And forgive us, our trespasses._

_As well as we forgive our debtors;_

_And lead us not to temptation._

_But deliver us from evil._

_For yours is the Kingdom and the power and the glory forever and ever!_

_Amen!"_

The creature screeched in pain as Ludwig continued the chant, and Kiku joined in with his own, hoping to weaken the demon even more.

_"O gods! Refresh and gladden my spirit,_

_Purify my spirit, illumine my powers,_

_I lay all my affairs in thy hands._

_Though art my guide and my refuge,_

_I will no longer be sorrowful and grieved._

_I will be a happy and joyful being._

_O gods! I will no longer be full of anxiety,_

_Nor will I let trouble harass me._

_I will not dwell on the unpleasant things in life._

_O gods! Though art more friend to me_

_Than I to myself,_

_I dedicate myself to thee, o lords!"_

The demon had enough. It was enraged, but weak on the inside. It was being further weakened as the two continued. Slowly, a light formed near Ludwig, and it was Feliciano. He was wearing a priest's clothing, white and pure, with pearl angel wings coming from his back. The young Italian was transparent, but there. He looked down at the stunned German and smiled.


	6. Chapter 5: Said and Done

It is time…

CHAPTER FIVE: Said and Done.

_"Shall we end this, my love?"_

Ludwig nodded and rose from his knees, still continuing to chant the same prayer. Kiku did the same, and he took out his Katana, then drenching it with holy water. Feliciano nodded and walked forward with the two, chanting his own prayer.

_"Io credo in Dio Padre onnipotente, _

_Creatore del cielo e della terra. _

_Ed in Gesù Cristo suo unico Figliuolo nostro Signore; _

_Il quale fu concepito di Spirito Santo, _

_Nacque da Maria Vergine;_

_ Patì sotto Ponzio Pilato, _

_Fu crocefisso, morto e seppellito. _

_Disceso all'inferno,_

_ Il terzo giorno risucitò da morte. _

_Salì al cielo, _

_Siede alla destra di Dio Padre onnipotente. _

_Di là ha da venire a giudicare i vivi ed i morti. _

_Credo nello Spirito Santo; _

_La Santa Chiesa Cattolica, la Comunione dei Santi, _

_La remissione dei peccati; _

_La resurrezione della carne; _

_La vita eterna. _

_Amen." _

The spirit was now weak enough to strike at. It was no longer able to inflict any more pain. Kiku quickly raised the drenched Katana and rushed at the demon, then pierced it in the chest. Black blood poured out, and it began to fade away like dust. With a last screech, it was dead. But so was Feliciano.

The young and deceased Italian looked at Ludwig, a smile still on his face. He knew his fate, but he still continued to smile.

"How can you smile like that Feliciano, when you know what will happen next?" The German asked. The tears began to pour again.

"Because I got to see the love of my life once more. It makes me happy that I was able to see you before...now. Please be happy for me and live on. I'm glad to have met you, my love. Please do not cry for me, I will see you someday. Maybe I will even be reincarnated. But pray for me, and I will be fine, I promise. I'll even visit you in your dreams. Be happy, Ludwig. For me." The innocent young man smiled. He began to fade away slowly, and soon he was disconnecting hands with Ludwig.

"I will. For you. I love you Feliciano. Be well." He said, and before the young Italian was completely gone, a smile was seen on his face.

_The young man was never seen again. _

_But when he was last seen, _

_It was with a smile. _

_He looked like an angel._


	7. Epilogue

**_EPILOGUE: I Am Always Here With You_**

**_A few months later, after the tragedy that befell the young Italian and his older German love, it went back to the same life. Ludwig fulfilled his promise and lived on for his first love._**

**_One afternoon, when Ludwig was visiting his love's grave, he spotted a young woman that resembled the Italian in many ways. She had his smile, his auburn hair, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her white dress blew in the gentle breeze as she looked over her country. Is this what his love meant? Was this him, but reincarnated?_**

**_Ludwig slowly approached the young girl, and she noticed him. Their eyes widened._**

**_"Have we met before?" They both asked at the same time, and the woman giggled._**

**_"I definitely know you. We have met before, and we both have been waiting for this day. It's me, Ludwig. I missed you." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks._**

**_The young Italian woman embraced the German with a warm hug, and he knew this was the person he had waited for._**

**_"I missed you my love. I'm glad we met again."_**

**_"Me too. It's been too long."_**

**_"Yes. Too long, too far away."_**

**_The two were happy together._**

**_May this love last forever more._**

**_While looking at the sun,_**

**_The two smiled happily._**

**_That smile is warm._**

**_And with that,_**

**_They both looked like angels._**

**_The End_**

**_I hope you enjoyed my first story. I loved writing this one, and I thank my friend Kurushi-so Okami and my sister for helping me continue this and finish it. I own nothing from Hetalia, just the story and the pleasure of writing it. Thank you all for reading, and I may post future stories to go along! _**


End file.
